The Verve Pipe Chronicles
by Villainous Vander Ark88
Summary: A messed up story involving members of The Verve Pipe, my friend Vince, and me.


Author's Note: This story is about my friend, band members of The Verve Pipe, and me. If you are offended by random craziness, please do not read. Lol. Enjoy!!  
  
By: Villainous Vander Ark88 and Entthemaniac  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brian walked out of his house and onto his porch to get his mail. He was wearing a blue bathrobe and jammies; his shaggy brown hair was all messy and he had a cup of tea in his hand. Brian took a sip of the tea and said,   
  
"Uh!!! This is NOT my cup 'o' TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He then threw the cup at a tree. Joel fell out of the tree that the cup had hit, I don't know why he was in a tree, he just was.  
  
Brian opened his mail box and his blue eyes widened. He stood still, completely shocked. Donny walked out of the house, wearing a bloody apron that said "Kiss Me, I'm Kewl" and wielding a large butcher's knife that was dripping with blood. Donny crept up behind the tall lead singer and said,  
  
"Dude, you want some roast beef…" but he stopped and ran away screaming, for he had seen who the letter that Brian was holding was from. This letter was from none other than...JADE!!!! *gasp!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Lol.  
  
Brian screamed,  
  
"O MY GOSH!!!!!" and ran inside the house, burning the letter on his way.  
  
Miles away, Jade was sitting in her evil boring 4th hour (it was math, grrrrrrrr!) and she suddenly jumped on top of her desk and screamed,   
  
"MY LETTER SENSES ARE TINGLING!!!!!" She then ran out of the classroom. No one noticed, not even the teacher, except for Vincent, who was very worried and suspicious, as he should have been. He also ran out of the classroom, following Jade. Once again, no one noticed, for they were all under the horrible trance of the boring math lesson.  
  
Magically, Vincent and Jade appeared at Brian's house about 5 minutes later and Jade saw her letter on the ground, still burning. Suddenly, Smokey the bear came up and said,  
  
"Only YOU can prevent forest fires." AJ appeared from the house and beat on him with one of his very magical guitars which broke over Smokey's head and then magically came right back together. AJ then lit a cigarette, smoked it and threw it in the bushes. He then went off to find some barbequed chicken with Dougie.  
  
Vincent went into the house and said,  
  
"Brian is missing!" Vince then put on a Sherlock Holmes hat and dragged Jade into the house. Brian "magically materialized" in the kitchen and asked the two ninth graders,   
  
"Dude, what are you doing in my house?" He ran up the stairs screaming,   
  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it?!?!"  
  
After Brian had left the room, Jade and Vince began to search the house for what Vince claimed would help him solve the mystery of the magical flying cat. Jade of course had no idea what the heck Vince was talking about, so when Vince turned his back, Jade went onto the roof and began dancing around in her girly pants (hee hee to Seanias) and screaming,  
  
"Bitchums! Where for art thou, Bitchums?" After 12 hours of doing this, she began to sing all the TVP songs she knew by heart (which was pretty much all of them) as loudly and proudly as she could. After she finished singing, Jade dove off the roof and landed in the bushes, where she found this frog that when she kissed it, turned into a prince. The prince asked Jade to come with him and be the queen of his kingdom over by Djibouti which would now be named "Jadetopia" and all the royal advisors, especially Allison, would be great to her, but Jade politely refused, for she loved another. Then Jade went to go have a picnic of barbequed chicken with Dougie, Donny, Joel, AJ, Griff, and Brad.  
  
Inside the house, Vince was still searching, now in the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and all he could see was a bunch of broken tea cups, a few cans of Coke, some REALLY old barbequed chicken, and some baking soda. But then Vince saw a handle at the back of the fridge that when pulled on, opened a door to Andrew's space station, where Andrew's therapist was currently being wedgied to death by Jade Wedgie. Vince closed the door and went up the stairs to find Brian.   
  
On his way up the stairs, Vince tripped over numerous sheets of paper with lyric drafts on them. At the top of the stairs, there was a solitary door, which Vince carefully opened. He peeked inside and saw Brian sitting on this bed that was like 5 feet off the ground with a crown on his head and a grappling hook with rope right next to him. Brian looked at Vince and said,   
  
"Come, peasant, let us go have tea and chicken with the others." Vince looked at him and said,  
  
"Are you oppressin' me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We don't have a king," said Vince.  
  
"Fine, ok, just don't go into that whole Monty Python thing!" exclaimed Brian, quite irritated now.  
  
"Ok."  
  
And with that, Vince and King Brian both jumped out of the window and went to go join the picnic. They had numerous amounts of fun with the others, but we all know there will be trouble once again in our next installment of "The Brian Chronicles."  
  
The end...for now. :)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, all. What did you think of the story? If you liked it, please give me a nice review. I'm only gonna make a second chapter if I get some nice reviews !!! :) 


End file.
